


Guys Being Dudes, Dudes Being Bros

by musicmillennia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "ah yes this is all perfectly heterosexual", "like brothers", Best Friends Forever, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Relationship Reveal, Team as Family, crack everywhere, hand holding, in case you couldn't already tell this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Basically, the Lucian media takes one look at Prompto and Noctis and pulls a "gal pal" routine. Prompto tries and fails to ignore it. Noctis is oblivious. But with the help of a sudden ally, there may be some hope for Lucis yet.





	Guys Being Dudes, Dudes Being Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what you need to know about the timeline of this 'verse: it's before the fall. Ceasefire's still being negotiated.

Prompto spreads his arms across the back of the couch. "So, uh, Noct. You read anything interesting lately?"

Noct looks at him funny, hair mussed from lying on his lap. "Unless you count a rise in chocobo populations, I'm gonna say no."

"Wait, really? There are  _more_ of them? No, wait," come on, Prompto, you can do this! "That's-that's not what I meant."

When he doesn't elaborate, Noct gives him a funnier look. "Okay...what do you mean, then?"

"I dunno, like―have you looked at a magazine? Online articles?"

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Well, you're a prince, right? You should stay informed!"

Noct huffs, turning on his side. "I read whatever Ignis and my dad give me."

Behind them, Ignis says, "No you don't," and pointedly slices open a pepper.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Noct asks.

"Worked up?" Prompto squeaks, "Who's getting worked up? It was just askin' a question."

"Because you've got your freaking out face on."

"This is my normal face! Gladio, isn't this my normal face?"

Gladio doesn't look up from his book. "Uh-huh."

"It's your freaking out face," Noct says. "So what's up? Tabloids not put my ass on Lucian's Hottest this week?"

"Hey, I  _earned_ that title," Gladio says.

"And why you take pride in it," Ignis says, "we shall never know."

Prompto huffs. "It's just―you really haven't seen  _anything_?"

Noct finally rolls his eyes and pushes to his feet. "If you want me to see one so bad, I'll go get one."

"No, wait, Noct―!"

Gladio smirks. "Good luck with that."

 

Noct raises an eyebrow at the nearest headline he sees.

"Is this what's gotten you all twisted up?" he asks, studying the photo of him and Prompto holding hands under a slew of  _PRINCE NOCTIS' DAY OUT: CELEBRATING FRIENDSHIP_.

Prompto rubs the back of his neck. "Well, it's just―don't you think it's a little weird?"

"Weird? If you don't want your picture in tabloids, I can ask them to stop."

Prompto sighs.

Noct puts the magazine back on the rack, right next to the starstruck kiosk owner. "Come on. Since we're out here, we might as well get ice cream."

Prompto bites his lip. "...cookie dough and pineapples?"

Noct pushes him forward. "I can't believe you kiss me with that mouth."

They're both red in the face, but when Prompto wiggles his fingers, Noctis takes his hand.

 

 _BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!_ one of the new tabloids reads. The photo it's using has Prompto feeding a reluctant Noct a bite of his pineapple-cookie dough ice cream.

Another says,  _TITLES SHMITLES: PRINCE NOCTIS AND HIS COMMONER PAL!_ while boasting Noct and Prompto pressing their foreheads together as they walk home.

Gladio blames his tears on the onions. Ignis points out that he's not even chopping onions. Gladio face-plants the counter laughing. Prompto is not impressed.

Noct doesn't stir from his nap.

 

_CITADEL ROMANCE?_

That one gives Prompto pause―until he sees the blurry photo of Gladio kissing Ignis in the Citadel gardens. He buys a copy out of spite and shoves it in Gladio's face.

When he sees it, Ignis looks as alarmed as Ignis can get. "It seems security is slacking off."

" _That's_ what you're focusing on?" Gladio says. To Prompto's irritation, he looks more smug than anything.

"Well, we knew it would become public sooner or later," Ignis says.

Noct smirks. "Look how  _cute_ you are."

Gladio smacks him upside the head. "'Least I'm not suckin' face in an ice cream shop with my  _best pal_."

"Guess you should now. Maybe you'll have a standing post on the Lucian's Hottest list."

"Hey, I  _already_ have that post."

Prompto puts his head in his hands.

Ignis pats his shoulder. "Give him some time."

"It's been a month," Prompto mutters.

Ignis considers this. "Perhaps you should be a little more forward. After all, he still refers to you as his best friend just as often as he calls you his partner."

"Can't you just distract the reporters? You and Gladio took front page!"

Ignis regards him steadily. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

 

Noct calls Lady Lunafreya to tell her about Ignis and Gladio while making sure Ignis and Gladio can't hear. He off-handedly mentions the headlines about him and Prompto.

Prompto swears he hears Lady Lunafreya laughing from the next room.

 

Thing is, Prompto's not sure why he's so frustrated. Shouldn't he be relieved that his relationship isn't being painted all over the city?

Maybe it's the way that it  _is_ painted, just―not quite right. Yeah, it's pretty hilarious, but then he looks at Gladio and Ignis' headline and can't help feeling bad for Noct.

Yeah, that's it. He's not angry because it's  _him_. Prompto's angry because, once again, Noct is being forced into a little heteronormative bubble, all because he's royalty. Prompto, he doesn't matter nearly as much. That's just a fact. But Noct doesn't deserve this.

"You okay?"

Prompto looks at him. They're walking home after an exhausting day of training. Sun's setting, people milling about. Lots of people.

"I was just...can I ask you something?" he says.

Noct gives him a crooked smile. "Pretty sure you just asked me something."

Prompto punches his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Sure. Ask away."

"It's gonna be a little weird."

"After all these years, you think one weird question is gonna scare me away?"

Prompto smiles. "Well. It's just. Could I―" he waves his hands between them.

Noct's brow furrows. "Is that you asking for a hug?"

"No, no―not that you don't give awesome hugs, man―I was just―could I kiss you?"

They stop.

Noct blinks owlishly at him. "Can you what?"

Prompto wants to kick himself. Could probably do it if he really believed in himself. "You don't have to, obviously. We're outside and all. I was just wondering. Y'know what, forget I said anything."

Noct looks around. Looks back at Prompto. "How about you get that hug instead?"

Prompto holds out his arms. "Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to put you on the spot."

The whole idea was stupid from the get-go. This is why Ignis is the strategist.

Prompto sinks into the hug. Yeah, this is way better than a silly magazine. He's not even sure this can be put in words, much less on a small page.

"You sure you're okay?" Noct murmurs.

"Yeah," Prompto says, "I'm doin' just fine."

 

_GUY PALS!_

Scratch that.

Prompto storms to the gun range. But his aim's all over the place, which doesn't help at all.

_CHILDHOOD BESTIES!_

Ugh.

Sometimes, Prompto wants to put a sign over Noct's head that screams  _He's here, he's queer, and he's tired!_

 

 

The  _Crystal Gazette_ is arguably Insomnia's most influential news outlet. According to the others, King Regis himself watches it every morning, even though he apparently only tunes in for the traffic and weather reports. Still, it's  _the king_.

One morning, King Regis tunes in just in time to catch a report on the ceasefire.

"Wedding bells may very well be in the air for our very own prince," the anchorman says, "as negotiations with Nifleheim on the ceasefire take an interesting turn. Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae, one of Nifleheim's most notable territories, and Prince Noctis' childhood companion, has reportedly been mentioned many times in relation to Prince Noctis and the future of Lucis. As we've been seeing in many articles around Insomnia, Prince Noctis is still single, often pictured with his best friends. Just two days ago, this heartfelt hug between brothers-in-arms was snapped in the street, a rare show of affection from His Majesty."

King Regis' brow furrows. "Clarus."

Clarus' shoulders are shaking. "Yes, Sire?"

"What is the meaning of this? I thought the Crystal was above tabloid riff-raff."

"Well, Majesty..."

 

Gladio dumps his keys in the bowl by the door. "Hey, Iggy, I got those apples you wanted."

No reply.

"Iggy?"

Ignis sits frozen in front of the television, remote held midair as if he were about to change the channel. On the screen, King Regis is giving a press conference.

"What's up?" Gladio demands, "The ceasefire go wrong?"

Ignis swallows. "No, I―sit down, Gladio."

 

A couple streets over, King Regis' voice carries through another apartment.

"My son is pansexual."

Noct spews soda all over the table. Prompto falls out of his chair.

King Regis continues, "Although I normally would not speak for him, he has accepted his identity as stated fact. However, there have been some misleading reports about his relationship with his partner and with Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae that I cannot abide. Yes, my son is the prince. He will be king one day. But that does not mean he is beyond love."

"Is he  _coming out_ for you?!" Prompto shrieks.

Noct gapes at the screen. "I―I think he is?"

"Does he know that's not okay?"

"I mean, I told him everybody already knew."

"You  _what_?!"

"I thought they did, anyway! And what's he mean by  _reports_?"

Prompto groans.

"So I ask you, Lucis," King Regis says, "that you accept my son, your prince, for who he is."

"No, seriously," Noct says, "what's going on?"

 

"Wait. You mean they really didn't know?"

"No, Noct. No they didn't."

Gladio won't stop laughing.

 

("But, Your Majesty!" a reporter cries, "What about the future of Lucis? What about an heir to the throne?"

King Regis smiles. "I have plans ready to be put in motion."

Noct splutters. " _He what_?!")

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a little rough on the characterization. It's my first stab (ehhh?) at writing FFXV fics.
> 
> This also didn't turn out quite the way I wanted. Hopefully I'll get the chance to practice :D


End file.
